Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2016
11:12 someone ping me 11:12 just say WTB 11:14 WTB 11:14 oh god 11:14 the noise scarred the fuk outta me 11:14 can i change the noise? 11:14 No 11:14 k 11:17 HI Pig 11:19 Ay oh 11:22 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:23 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:24 I killed them ;-; 11:27 Agh 11:27 Chat keeps crashing. 11:33 Brb 11:49 Brb 11:56 I missed Cas ;-; 07:04 How is the new game going? 07:05 I'm redoing my sans model (again) https://i.gyazo.com/5848e8b7b326e4feeb5ea8f2960f3f2f.png 07:05 I didn't really like the old torso shape and head so I'm doing it all over 07:05 07:05 oh the game? 07:05 it's kinda hard to have the motivation and time for it 07:06 Well, if you decide to stop making it, will you say what the game was about and who was going to be in it. Or are you going to pick up the game again! 07:07 *? 07:08 the game isn't dead 07:08 I just have a hard time getting the motivation to work on it 07:09 oh 07:20 heya monk 07:21 Sup. 07:21 Hi Mike 07:22 crot pls 07:23 My wifi keeps dying on me 07:23 i can tell you're redoing snas cus I just scrolled up and saw thy lonk 07:23 snas is bae 07:23 no 07:23 wait wha 07:23 i am confoosed 07:25 well this chat is ded 07:25 Nu, Mike, come back ;-; 07:25 yeah 07:27 I'm alone once again ;-; 07:58 god damn car having freaking issues 07:59 Eyyy 08:00 Wait, you have a car? 08:02 my dads car 08:02 i'm at his place for the week 08:02 Oh 08:03 Btw, http://the-most-tupar-of.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Po 08:04 OoO 08:04 i want a page on that wiki. 08:04 can I has a page? 08:04 Meet me on that wiki chat 08:04 pls 08:04 K 08:16 Hi Tup 08:17 Hi True 08:17 sybb ye 08:17 hi cowhat 08:28 Daargh! Ecch! Haak! Nooo! Stahp! - Every half life scientist 08:33 eyy cassie 08:33 ... 08:33 * TrueCobalion whistles sarcastically 08:33 anal 08:34 I missed Cassie 08:34 god dammit 08:34 i think my words killed her 08:34 ;-; 08:35 U murderer! (Kappa) 09:15 Chat is ded 09:36 the ping noise is loud 09:37 wish i could change it 09:38 p. s. 09:38 teaser 3 came out last night 09:38 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx gaSP 09:38 SENPAI 09:38 bruh 09:39 Five Nights at Yandere 09:39 i was talking to my christina's brother about how christina and i ate each other 09:39 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 09:39 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 09:39 ate each other 09:39 wh a t? 09:40 "Yeah, she was cold and wet, and fell apart" 09:40 "Oh, and Christina had all that white cream, and I just licked it up. 09:40 "sure was an awesome time" 09:40 . . . 09:40 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx shoots Snow 09:40 * HyperSnowpoxia is shot 09:40 Do you get it? 09:40 * TrueCobalion punches wtb for killing snow 09:40 bad 09:40 She ate snow and I ate cinnamon rolls? 09:40 ye? 09:40 oh. 09:41 ohhh 09:41 okay then. 09:41 Ohhhhhhhhhhh 09:41 i get it now. 09:41 good one 09:41 :3 09:41 I haven't eaten her for real. 09:41 yet 09:41 I thought you meant you had se- *SHOT* 09:42 (lenny) 09:43 (Lenny) (Lenny) (Lenny) 09:51 Hi 09:55 " My only regret.... Is not hitting second ba- " //SHOT 09:55 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 09:56 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 09:57 ASIANS 09:59 What 10:05 o 10:10 m 10:11 g 10:17 (Dipsy) 10:17 What? 10:17 Who are you? 10:18 (Po) 10:18 Why are you doing random emotes? 10:23 He's underage, why do you expect? 10:24 Oh. Can you block him, then? 10:25 I'm not a adima 10:25 oh 10:25 Hey Tup 10:25 a 10:25 WTB stop. 10:25 k 10:26 thank 10:26 now brb 10:26 and just ban the dude 10:26 we ddont know if its underage yet 10:26 oh 10:26 then chill 10:26 Jasmine, tell us who you are first, please. 10:26 now brb 10:32 *how to get banned off a tf2 server* 10:33 *say i don't like furries imo but i like this map* 10:33 *get banned because you just realize your on furry server* 10:33 Lmao 10:35 *oh and the ban is permanent because admins* 10:35 Wow. 10:37 thats what happened to me on a tf2 server a whlie ago 10:37 minus the furries 10:41 Brb 10:52 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 10:52 hi :3 10:56 brb 11:02 wtf why block me i didn't know i could do this (Laa Laa V2) don't block me 11:03 im a teen btw 11:04 proof? 2016 04 05